


Dating Apps Work?

by kazooiecrewie



Category: markiplier - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Tyler Scheid - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazooiecrewie/pseuds/kazooiecrewie
Summary: Arden Winston had been using T*nder for a while. Nothing came of the matches they made. That was until they messaged Tyler.-cuddly





	1. Chapter 1

Tinder is so boring I thought as I continued to swipe left with the occasional right.  


"Why can't I find one decent human being on here?" I thought out loud.  


Right as I almost swiped left out of habit I saw... him.  


His dashing blue eyes drew me in. Along with majestic curly brown hair and a mysterious yet cunning smile. What is his secret?  


I scroll down his profile to find that his name is Tyler.  


"Interesting," I think, "wonder how screaming his name would sound..."  


No Arden, get your mind out of the gutter, you don't even know him yet.  
I decided to message him a simple "hi :-)," knowing someone as attractive as Tyler wouldn't give me the time of day.  


I went about my day cleaning my apartment while singing along to my favorite songs. Frank Ocean would shudder if he heard me trying to sing the way he does.

*notification ping*

Ugh please don't be a creep, please don't be a creep.

*Tyler messaged you*  
"Hey Arden, your bio made me chuckle."

How the hell did he even remotely find interest in me?? Oh god my dumb joke of a bio actually made this attractive man laugh. Okay I'm just gonna wait a little before replying so I don't seem too interested.


	2. Tyler gets deep.. sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler opens up about hardships he's faced in the past. Arden is shocked by not only the hardships but also Tyler's witty responses.

*Arden*  
"I'm happy to hear that, why the quote about life in your bio?"  
I decided to respond, his bio was empty other than a quote about enjoying life and Zelda.

You have to have a reason to enjoy life if you decide to even put it in your Tinder bio. Hopefully that'll get some type of conversation going.  
At this point I just twiddled my thumbs listening to some hip hop playlist and playing a puzzle game I found.  
I decided to text someone about Tyler to see if he's too good to be true or if I was just being paranoid.

According to my best friend, Willow, I shouldn't be doubting that good things do happen to people so I just went with it.

*Tyler messaged you* 

"The quote helped me through my kidney troubles/surgery and still does when times get rough. So, are you free tonight?" 

Oh my god. Should I say yes? What does he mean by that? Why is he interested in me?? okay Arden, calm down and think of a response.

I've been playing this dumb puzzle game all night so seeing Tyler would probably make my night not as boring. 

*Arden* "Oh wow, sorry to hear about your kidney troubles.. Also I am free tonight, I got done cleaning my apartment like an hour ago so I've been bored since." 

I hope he doesn't think I'm weird... my response was honest but not too honest? I think at least. Back to solving this dumb puzzle out of boredom.

I did it finally! Ugh why won't Tyler re- 

*Tyler messaged you* (convenient...) "Okay good, I was thinking we could have dinner or something? Also no need to apologize.. having working kidneys is overrated lol."

OMG Tyler is already funny bUT HOW DOES HE WANNA HAVE DINNER WITH ME??? WHAT?   
Okay Arden calm down, think. Think! Ooooh we can make dinner together here? That would be cute and help us get to know each other better. Perfect. 

*Arden* "Hmm I guess I'm overrated haha. How about you come over and we can make dinner together? Just an idea..."   
Good job at not being awkward Arden... 


End file.
